Love Never Fades
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: A little fluff fic I wrote a while back, and kinna still wondering WHY I wrote it... a Misty X Ash fic... enjoy...


R-K-K: It's time to take a break from my bloody FMA and other Fics…

Redd Dawn: OMG! WHERE ARE WE?!

R-K-K: A… Ummm… Eh… Pokémon fic?

Redd Dawn: WTF! You've lost your sanity!

R-K-K: no… I haven't… I'm tired of writing bloody depressing fics for Chrono Crusade, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Inu-Yasha... so I'm attempting a Misty X Ash fic… I got a random C.D. earlier…

Redd Dawn: "2.B.A.Master?" yah… you're obsessed with Pokémon aren't you?

R-K-K: No… god… geez… I'm entitled to writing stupid stuff aren't I? Geez… Aho…

DISCLAIMERS!!! I do not own Pokémon… or it's characters… I don't WANT to own them either! This is a ONE SHOT that will NEVER be updated! THERE IS NO SEQUIL!

Love Never Fades.

Ash sat at a desk in his room in Pallet Town. He tapped a pencil on the desktop as he stared at a half finished letter to his friend Misty. So far the letter read:

"Dear Misty,

I'm glad you're doing great. How is the Squirtle I gave you doing? I hope you and your Pokémon are doing great. I miss you and Brock nagging at me, but I miss your shouts of "ASH! GET OVER IT!" and stuff like that…"

Ash was pondering about telling Misty that he only missed her was because he had fallen in love with her during the seven years that they had traveled together. Ash sighed then closed his eyes and began to scribble down words as they came into his head.

"But there's a reason I miss you. I couldn't tell you in front of Brock or the others, but I Love you Misty… I've been trying to find a time to tell you while we've been together face to face, but I guess I'd better say it now. I miss you a lot and I love you dearly. And I hope you return the feelings of affection that I give to you. Now that I've said it, I await restlessly for your reply…

Love,

Ash"

Ash reread his letter to Misty aloud and groaned. "I'M HOPELESS!!!" Ash said aloud in a frustrated tone as he purposely slammed his head into his desk. A small Yellow Pokémon tugged at his pant leg and pointed downstairs. "Someone's here?" Ash asked as he quickly grabbed the letter and shoved it into a drawer in the desk. Ash stretched and a pair of arms slid around his neck.

A soft kiss planted it's self on Ash's cheek and Ash blushed as he caught a glimpse of orange tinsel like hair. "That was a sweet letter Ash… but I'm right here…" The soft voice of the Cerulean City's Gym Leader, Misty, said in Ash's ear. Ash gulped loudly as he turned to look at the woman who was slightly older than he was. Misty giggled. "Don't look so frightened Ash, or I'd have to say you've been in trouble…" Misty's arms removed themselves from his neck and she pulled another chair that had been in the room over to where Ash was sitting and sat on it backward.

Ash stared at her so dumbstruck he didn't know what to say. "How long have you been here?" Ash managed to ask. Misty smiled kindly at him.

"I've been in Pallet Town for a week. Your mom told me you'd moved over to this side of the town when I went to visit you over at your moms, but I guess it's good you've moved out already…" Misty said her glance showing that she was holding back laughter. Ash looked her over for a moment. Her eyes were still the calm green blue of the sea, her hair was longer and hung loosely in waves around her shoulders instead of being in a short pony tail at the side of her head, but it was still the shiny orange color he remembered. The only thing that was missing was the yellow tank top, black suspenders, and red shorts she used to wear, at the moment she was wearing an ocean blue shirt with a matching pleated skirt. (1)

"Something's strange about you…" Ash said and Misty giggled.

"My sisters persuaded me to dress normally if I was to see you… and I think I'm actually liking this look." Misty said gently and Ash smiled.

"I like… you look good… so…ummm… you heard me reading that letter earlier didn't you?" Ash asked with an embarrassed grin. "You must think I'm a loser…" Ash said mumbling. Misty giggled and got out of her chair.

Misty walked over to Ash and sat in his lap. She took off the burnt orange hat he had been wearing. "Actually Ash… I came to Pallet Town to tell you the exact same thing…" Misty laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as Ash's arms placed them selves around her waist in a lovingly comforting way.

"You… did?" Ash asked and Misty looked at him tilting her head up a bit.

Misty smiled sweetly. "Yes Ash… I came to talk to you… And tell you… I love you…" she said and sat up a little straighter and smiled sweetly again. "And I'm not making it up…" Misty said and was silenced from saying anything further by a kiss from Ash. Her eyes closed at the moment his lips met hers. (2)

When the kiss ended Ash smiled like used to. "And to think every time someone called you my girlfriend you'd go nuts and try to kill them…" Ash teased and Misty smiled at him.

"Hey, that's mean Ash…" Misty said grinning because as she remembered his reaction was the same if someone said he was Misty's boyfriend.

Ash laughed before he hugged her closely. "I'm teasing!" Ash said stating the obvious. "Damn I've missed you!" Ash said and smiled at her. (3) Misty smiled back at him with a giggle.

"I know! It's been like forever since we've seen each other…" Misty said and put her arms around his neck.

"Something tells me this is going to be more than a one time thing…" Ash said and smiled as he and Misty kissed once again.

!END!

**Authoress dodges many complaints**

To the numbers in parentheses:

(1) The mental Image of Misty with long wavy hair in a matching outfit of ocean colors make her seem more like an ocean loving gym leader than that gaudy outfit she normally wears… **Authoress incinerates that Gaudy Outfit**

(2) By now the authoress is gagging at the cheesy romance-ness of this fic; she is appalled that it has no sex in it…

(3) By now the authoress is twitching from "Misty's Song" looping endlessly in the background and to the fact there are little swearwords in a fic that had been intended for A LOT of swearwords…

R-K-K: Hm… yah.. I'm done…

Redd Dawn: I can't believe you! I thought you only liked bloody anime!

R-K-K: **Sticks finger in ear and scratches inside of ear** Well… I do… I just don't care for it ALL the frikken time…

Redd Dawn: But a Pokémon fic? This world's being taken over by the crack labs!

**Authoress and her best friend get into a verbal abuse fight which the Authoress loses**


End file.
